User interfaces generally mediate access to computing resources, which incorporate or can affect sensitive data and devices. Access to such user interfaces may be restricted using initial explicit or implicit credentials that are provided during a login or startup procedure. An example of implicit credentials is physical possession of a cellular phone. An example of explicit credentials is logging in to an internet portal using a user ID and password.